. PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): The Genomics Shared Resource provides a broad spectrum of the latest genomic and epigenomic technologies to AECC members. The facility has undergone major changes since the last CCSG review. The facility has moved to a new location in a new building. New equipment has been acquired and support personnel have been added, resulting in the implementation of new technologies and services for AECC members. Massively parallel sequencing has been implemented providing whole exome sequencing, whole transcriptome sequencing, and mlRNA-Seq. Massively parallel sequencing also supports epigenetic studies including genome-wide assessment of cytosine methylation based on the HELP assay (Hpall tiny fragment Enrichment by Ligation-mediated PCR assay), Chlp-Seq, and MethylCSeq. The facility also provides Pyrosequencing and Sequenom analyses, Fluidigm assays and Affymetrix arrays. Some of the. equipment recently acquired to support these new services include: Sequenom MALDI-ToF System, Caliper GX and XT (automated microcapillary electrophoresis); Fluidigm Biomark and Access Array System; lllumina Genome Analyzer II massively parallel sequencer; two lllumina HiSeq 2000 massively parallel sequencers, and Tecan Evo 200 Liquid Handling Automation Instrument. The lllumina MiSeq instrument was recently purchased for medium throughput massively parallel sequencing and the lon Torrent Proton instrument for quick whole genome sequencing will be installed shortly. Labor intensive assays are being converted to more efficient robot based methods.